Roman Empire
The Roman Empire was the phase of the ancient Roman civilization characterized by an autocratic form of government. From the time of Augustus to the Fall of the Western Empire, Rome dominated Europe, Western Asia and North Africa, and composed the majority of the region's population. At this territorial peak, the Roman Empire controlled approximately 5 900 000 km² (2,300,000 sq.mi.) of land surface. Rome's influence upon the culture, law, technology, arts, language, religion, government, military, and architecture of civilizations that followed continues to this day. Roman Empire in Crosstime Traffic Roman Empire in Gunpowder Empire See: Agrippan Rome Roman Empire in In High Places In an alternate in which the Roman Republic lost the Samnite Wars in the 4th Century BC, the Roman Empire never existed. No other European culture filled the gap left by Rome's defeat. Neither Christianity nor Islam ever existed. Technology in that alternate remained at a Bronze Age level in the late 21st Century. Renegade Crosstimers from the Home timeline used this low-tech alternate to set-up an illegal crosstime slave trade. This group did business with other low-tech alternates where slavery was still permitted (such as an alternate where the Black Death wiped out 4/5 of the population of Europe) and raided other alternates to capture slaves. The crosstimers even engaged in a sort of "slavery tourism" wherein people from the Home timeline would pay for the experience of being a slave. The scheme was found out after Annette Klein, a denizen of the Home timeline who'd been taken as a slave, was able to escape back to the Home timeline and alert the authorities. Roman Empire in "Death in Vesunna" The Roman Empire was a popular destination for time travelers who sought to acquire ancient literary works through unscrupulous means. Roman Empire in Give Me Back My Legions! To keep the region of Germania pacified and to bring it closer into the Roman Empire, the Emperor Augustus assigned three legions under the command of Military Governor Publius Varus. In 9 AD Varus and the three legions set out through the Teutoberg Forest to their winter quarters in Gaulic Vetera. They were ambushed by Germanic tribes not wanting to be under Roman rule led by the Cheruscan leader Arminius. This ambush led to the annihilation of the legions and one of the greatest defeats of the Empire. Roman Empire in "Occupation Duty" In their time of imperial expansion, the Romans had wreaked Hierosolyma. In later centuries, however, Roman power disappeared, leaving the Philistines and Moabites who had been there long before the Romans to fight over the city. Roman Empire in Ruled Britannia The Roman Empire once ruled Britannia and it was against the Romans that Boudicca led the revolt which William Shakespeare later immortalized in his play Boudicca. Jack Hungerford, the tireman for The Theatre, wryly observed that the parallels between Boudicca and Queen Elizabeth were strengthened by the fact that under the rule of Queen Isabella and King Albert, England was once again ruled from Rome, referring to the Hapsburgs' Catholic theocracy. Roman Empire in "Shock and Awe" In about 30 CE, a pesky and vocal barbarian leader known "the Chieftain" to the Roman Empire, and the "Son of God" to his followers, instigated a destructive and short-lived rebellion in Judea. In response, the empire sent General Pontius Pilate to Judea. Pilate defeated the rebels and eventually captured the Chieftain and his second-in-command, the Rock, with the treacherous assistance of one of Chieftain's disciples. With the Chieftain's death, his movement quickly withered into nothing. Category:Empires Category:Ruled Britannia Category:Occupation Duty Category:Shock and Awe Category:Give Me Back My Legions Category:In High Places Category:Former Countries (OTL)